


Sour

by EyesFullOfGalaxies



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Unrequited Love, marriage issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesFullOfGalaxies/pseuds/EyesFullOfGalaxies
Summary: Things aren't the same between Rick and Lori, and you've come around at the worst time.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Sour

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old piece of writing, but I still like it!

It had started small, so small that you had no chance to stomp out the seed before it took root in his heart. Carol noticed the change before you did- how Rick’s hand would stay just a little too long on your shoulder when he squeezed it in thanks, or how he stared after you when you spun around in your new cell for the first time. At some point between the farm being taken over and running for your lives from house to house, scavenging for survival, you had unknowingly caught the sheriff’s eye.

Things between him and Lori were sour already, but thanks to this new development they had become downright putrid. The more you pulled him in, the harder he pulled from Lori. Her vow to stand by him no matter what had apparently been meaningless- when he made that choice to protect both himself and his family from the one person who directly threatened it, she drew away from him as if repulsed. Just like that they were broken apart, pieces that couldn’t quite fit back together… Now when he looked in her eyes he saw nothing but a stranger.

When you found out he had killed Shane, you had gently squeezed his hand and said, “You did the right thing, but I also know what he was to you and what it meant for you.” Then you had gone silent before adding, “I hope you know that you’re a good man still, Rick. Better than he was.” With that you were gone, you words echoing in his head like a soothing ballad.

Time passed and the two of you grew closer and closer. You were his hunting partner, his right-hand woman, and the one he went to for guidance and reassurance. His feelings took root and grew exponentially, eventually nudging out any remnants of his love for his wife.

He should have expected you to figure it out eventually and find him, a betrayed and distrusting look on your face.

“Tell me Carol’s wrong, Rick.” Your voice sounded even and measured, but inside you were a mess. “Tell me that I didn’t… That we…”

You licked your lips and gathered yourself, closing your eyes to ask him, “Tell me you don’t love me.”

Rick stared at you, swallowing nervously, taking his time to answer you.

“I can’t do that.”

“Why the hell not? What the hell is your problem? This should be EASY. Say you love Lori, not me. Say it, say it, please.” Without realizing it you had begun to beg him, your heart constricting in despair.

“Then I would be lying to you, and I…” He laughed a small, humorless laugh before continuing. “I promised myself to never lie to you.”

“What are you talking about? You’re married, for chrissakes!” Your accent slurred the words with your fury. He went to take a step towards, his palm out for you to take, but you stumbled back. Raking your fingers through your hair and turning away, you bit your lip to keep the tears back. He broke the quiet, finally, knowing that he needed to say it.

“I love you, Y/N.” You let out a loud gasp, bitterness and sadness sweeping in to seep into your bones. This could ruin everything, how could you have missed this, all this time?!

“Well stop it!” Snapping, you turned and marched up to him to shove him back a few feet. “Let me go! Learn to live with it! Whatever it takes! I didn’t sign up for this shit. I don’t want to lose another family!”

You went to leave but Rick grabbed your hand, falling to his knees before you. “Please don’t leave me too, Y/N. I can’t… I can’t take any more loss.”

Feeling your heart ache from the pain in his voice, you pulled his hand from yours and looked down at him.

“You have to let me go, Rick,” You whispered to him, watching his blue eyes grow wet with grief. “She’s your wife, Rick. I can’t be a replacement for someone who is still here. I can’t do that to her.”


End file.
